Only I Can See It
by Pandasick
Summary: El que digas mi nombre una vez es suficiente. Es suficiente para hacer que me esfuerce. Aunque duela. El que me sonrías de esa manera, aunque sea solo un instante, será suficiente para mí. Maple Tea. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, es la traducción y adaptación a fic de un doujinshi que leí hace mucho tiempo en Tumblr. (Explicación larga abajo)

**Pairing: **Canadá/Inglaterra.

**Advertencias: **Nada, solo drama.

Y llego con más MapleTea. Esta vez no es una historia original mía, he querido mostrarles el primer doujin CanUk que leí y me enamoró de esta pareja. Espero poder plasmarlo de manera que se sientan igual a como yo me sentí al leerlo.

Desgraciadamente, la cuenta y el doujin fueron borrados del sitio donde fue posteado originalmente. Y no puedo encontrarlo ahora que lo he estado buscando. En todo caso, el nombre es el mismo que del fic por si quieren buscarlo. Y si ya lo leyeron espero no les moleste ñ_ñ

Dejo que lean.

…

* * *

…

_— Parece que te gusta mucho._

_— ¿Eh?—levantó la mirada. Los enormes ojos violáceos se abrieron, curiosos, observando al joven que le sonreía amablemente._

_— El osito—aclaró mirando al cachorro de oso polar que lo observaba con curiosidad entre los brazos del pequeño niño rubio. Se inclinó, apoyando la mano sobre su rodilla para acercarse y poder encararlo—No creo haberte visto separarte de él en ningún momento—ladeó el rostro mirándolo con dulzura._

_— S-sí—asintió, estrechando con timidez al osito en sus brazos_

_Navidad en 1763. En el ambiente se llenaba de la inconfundible aura festiva. El salón adornado, hermoso, con detalles dorados, rojos, blancos y verdes. Serpentinas colgaban de los marcos de puertas y ventanas. El armonioso sonido de los violines, paseaba por toda la habitación, llenando los oídos con tonadas propias de la fecha._

_En el centro de todo, el enorme pino cubierto por los adornos rojos y verdes tallados y pintados a mano con pequeños detalles dorados, se mostraba esplendoroso. Una hermosa estrella, brillante como el oro, engalanaba la punta del árbol, dándole el toque final a toda la decoración. A los pies de este, cientos de regalos abiertos y sin abrir se encontraban dispersos y separados de acuerdo al destinatario._

_El pequeño Trece Colonias se mantenía entretenido destruyendo las envolturas de sus regalos, desesperado por descubrir lo que Santa le había enviado ese año. Chilló y canturreó eufórico al encontrarse con todo lo que había estado pidiendo a lo largo del año._

_— Es que…—el rubio más pequeño continuó, sintiendo como sus pequeñas mejillas se teñía de rojo—… Para ser honesto, este es el primer regalo que recibo—el mayor levantó las cejas, sorprendido— ¡Significa mucho para mí!_

_— ¡Me alegra oír eso!—posó una mano sobre la cabeza rubia y acarició los cabellos, teniendo cuidado especial con el pequeño rulo rebelde— Entonces debo darte muchas cosas lindas._

_— No—negó con la cabeza rápidamente—Esto es suficiente._

_— Ya veo—entrecerró los ojos, enternecido—Gracias por ser tan considerado—acarició la pequeña mejilla que se coloreó más—Cuídalo mucho—sonrió_

_— ¡Sí!—asintió rápidamente, devolviendo la sonrisa._

_Los ojitos malva se abrieron maravillados ante la amabilidad de su nuevo tutor. No cocinaba tan bien como Francia, pero lo compensaba con sus atenciones y mimos. Y más con su sonrisa. Aquella que le mostró abiertamente en ese momento._

_—Feliz Navidad, Canadá._

…

* * *

…

**Only I Can See It**

…

— ¡Estados Unidos!— Se giró hacia el recién llegado que se acercaba furioso hacia él— ¡Tú!—se detuvo frente a él apuntándolo amenazador— ¡Hijo de…! ¿Dónde has estado?—el rubio puso los brazos en jarra, frunciendo las cejas con molestia— ¡Te he estado buscando!

— Eh…—intentó explicar, pero los gritos del mayor se lo impidieron.

— ¡Apresúrate!—se acercó más dispuesto a asestarle un golpe si no se movía pronto— Hicimos un trato hoy, así que tienes que cumplirlo…

— Disculpa…—habló cuando fue tomado del brazo. Agarró a Kumajirou, que empezaba a caerse, como pudo con su brazo libre.

— ¿Huh?—levantó una ceja interrogante, girándose hacia el rubio que le sonreía nervioso— ¿Qué sucede? No me digas que quieres cancelarlo porque te quedaste sin dinero de nuevo. Demonios, eres…

— N-no es eso—se apresuró a decir—Es que yo soy Canadá—sonrió con nerviosismo.

Inglaterra arqueó las cejas. Se quedo un momento observando fijamente al joven rubio que reía tímidamente frente a él. Soltó el agarre que tenía en su brazo y dio un salto hacia atrás, avergonzado.

— ¡Oh Dios!—se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de horror—Lo siento. Lo siento ¡Lo siento!—Canadá rió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, Inglaterra—levantó una mano conciliador y lo guió a la salita de estar— Serviré té, siéntate por favor—dejó a Kumajirou sobre uno de los sillones forrados en piel y se dirigió a la cocina.

El país europeo se sentó cruzando las piernas, elegante. Observó con detalle la delicadeza con la que el más joven trataba al pequeño oso. Apoyó el codo en el lateral del sillón y descansó la mejilla en su mano. Ladeando la cabeza, empezó a cavilar sin quitarle la mirada esmeralda de encima al animalito.

— Preparé té de maple—Canadá entraba al salón con una bandeja de plata en la que un par de tacitas de porcelanas descansaban— Espero sea de tu agrado—colocó la bandeja con cuidado sobre la mesita de té, provocando un ruido sordo ante el choque del metal con la madera. El aroma dulzón del té llenó el ambiente, haciendo sonreír a Inglaterra.

— Sabes que me encanta el té de maple—tomó con cuidado la humeante taza, deleitándose con su aroma antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo—Tenía mucho tiempo sin tomar un poco—declaró sonriéndole al joven. Carraspeó, sintiendo como la sangre se le subía al rostro—Canadá, en serio lo lamento mucho—soltó avergonzado. El americano rió, sentándose a su lado con el oso sobre sus piernas.

— Ya te dije que no hay problema—dejó la porcelana sobre el plato para darle galletitas a Kumajirou.

— Recientemente he estado olvidando muchas cosas—palmeó su frente teatralmente—No eres solo tú. Creo que me estoy haciendo viejo—rió con cansancio. Carraspeó— ¡Lo siento mucho!—lloriqueó juntando ambas manos.

— ¡Ya te dije que no hay problema!—repitió moviendo los brazos rápidamente.

— Pero—habló curvando los labios en una sonrisa. Canadá levantó las cejas, interrogante, apoyándose en Kumajirou, que se quejó por el peso—siempre que te miro…—el corazón del más joven empezó a latir con fuerza—… te veo con ese osito en brazos—ladeó la cabeza, mirando con una sonrisa al animal que engullía una galleta con pequeños mordiscos— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eh? —Canadá bufó interiormente— Ah…—movió una patita de Kumajirou, juguetonamente—Yo… prometí que cuidaría mucho de él—le miró a los ojos, sonriente.

— Ya veo—dejó la tacita vacía sobre la bandeja—Entonces alguien te lo regaló.

Mantuvo la sonrisa, a pesar de que su labio inferior empezó a temblar ligeramente. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. El azul violáceo bajó, evitando encontrarse con el verde contrario. Dejó su té sin terminar junto al plato de galletas y agachando la cabeza, estrechó a Kumajirou entre sus brazos.

— Creí que lo habías… comprado—continuó hablando Inglaterra, ajeno a todo—Fue algo como: "¿Le gustan tanto los osos?"—rió levemente antes de descruzar las piernas en inclinarse hacia adelante—Y bien, ¿Quién te lo dio? ¿Un amigo? ¿Uno de tus hermanos?—el verde brilló, curioso

— Eh, Inglaterra—levantó la mirada nuevamente, amagando una sonrisa.

— O, puede ser…—continuó, frotándose el mentón con el índice y pulgar—Que te lo dio tu amante—rió con ganas—O algo así.

El americano lo observó en silencio. Ya no sonreía. Sus largas pestañas enmarcaron sus ojos violáceos, que recuperaron su brillo, inquietos. Entreabrió los labios sin proferir palabra.

Inglaterra dejó de reír y le devolvió la mirada, interrogante. Canadá lo miró con intensidad sin proferir una palabra.

— No—habló por fin el más joven sin dejar de mirarlo—Me lo dio la persona de la que estoy enamorado.

— Vaya—suspiró después de un momento, parpadeando un par de veces, sorprendido—Lo que es ser joven. Entonces, supongo que esa persona no sabe de tus sentimientos—sonrió antes de levantarse— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Debes confesarte!—rió algo incómodo. Ese tipo de conversaciones nunca habían sido su fuerte—Incluso si es un chico, tú…—una mano en su hombro lo interrumpió. Giró hacia su espalda y se encontró con la molesta mirada de Estados Unidos— ¡Ah! ¡Tú, bastardo! ¡¿Dónde has estado?!—reclamó encarándolo.

— ¡Te estaba buscando!—vestido casualmente, levantó los brazos exasperado. Puso los brazos en jarra, haciendo un mohín.

— ¡Eso debo decirlo yo!—reclamó, apuntando el pecho del americano con leves golpecitos— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Ah!—se giró hacia el joven que seguía sentado, sonriente—Canadá, lo siento.

— ¡Hey, Canadá!—Estados Unidos saludó con un movimiento de manos. Se giró hacia la salida, halando a Inglaterra del brazo.

— No hay problema—curvó los labios, ensanchando la mueca— Hola Estados Unidos

—Nos vemos después—se despidió rápidamente con una sonrisa, antes de volverse a seguir insultando al chico que reía en respuesta.

— Está bien—correspondió, empezando a reír quedamente ante la escena. Las voces fueron alejándose hasta que se apagaron por completo justo después del sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose.

Se quedó solo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y abrieron lentamente, repitiendo la acción un par de veces. El sonido de las manecillas del reloj llenó sus oídos, al compás de los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Lo ensordecían.

Siguió inmóvil, con la sonrisa congelada en su rostro.

— ¿Por…?—dio un respingo. La comisura de su labio tembló— ¡¿Por qué dije eso?!—Cayó de rodillas en el piso alfombrado, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos— ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Qué vergüenza!—lloriqueó, siendo consolado por Kumajirou con un "Está bien" y golpecitos en la cabeza— ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Rayos, rayos, rayos!

Enredó sus dedos en las hebras rubias, halándolas con fuerza.

— El hecho de que no lo haya recordado me enfureció—frunció el ceño, golpeándose en la cabeza con los puños— ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué voy a hacer si lo recuerda? ¡Maple!—plantó con fuerza el puño sobre la alfombra color vino.

Con la respiración agitada, se quedó observando un punto inexistente en el piso. Cerró su mano, enredando las fibras oscuras entre sus dedos. Entonces las lágrimas, muy a su pesar, empezaron a salir.

— Pero—una lágrima cayó sobre sus anteojos—Esto es culpa de Inglaterra.

…

_— ¿Te gusta?—se agachó a su altura, regalándole una sonrisa— ¿Te hace feliz?_

_— ¡Sí!—asintió animoso, estrechando al animalito entre sus pequeños brazos— ¡Me encanta!_

_— Eso me alegra—acarició la cabecita rubia, despeinando los cabellos—Cuídalo mucho._

_— ¡Lo haré! ¡Lo juro!—las mejillas sonrosadas hacían juego con la radiante sonrisa en el pequeño rostro— ¡Lo voy a querer mucho! ¡Lo cuidaré por siempre!_

…

— Yo, de verdad…—sentado en el piso, recostó su espalda contra la parte baja del sillón. Atrajo a Kumajirou y lo acomodó en su regazo—… de verdad lo he atesorado—estrechó al osito con fuerza entre sus brazos, ocultando el rostro en la cabeza de este.

Habían pasado más de doscientos años, y aún así no era capaz de olvidar lo feliz que fue aquel día. Había sido su primera Navidad, y fue hechizado. Las luces de colores cambiantes, la música llenando la habitación, el calor del interior contrastando con el frío invernal. La familiaridad con la que fue tratado por todos, aún recién llegado. Fue uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Pero lo que lo dejó encantado, más resplandeciente que la estrella sobre el árbol, fue la sonrisa que le fue obsequiada ese día.

La sonrisa por la que desde ese día, luchó por merecer.

— Estúpido Inglaterra.

…

…

* * *

…

Y así termina.

Como dije, esta historia no es de mi invención. Es la traducción/adaptación de un doujinshi que leí hace mucho tiempo. He cambiado y agregado algunas cosas para hacerlo… más llevadero(?).

En total son tres capítulos, no mucho pero más largos que éste a mi parecer. Si quieren que los suba pues me avisan ^^

En todo caso espero les guste tanto como a mí.

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es la adaptación de un doujinshi.

**Pairing: **Canadá/England, Estados Unidos/Inglaterra(unilateral).

**Advertencias: **¿Drama? (Espero que se depriman mucho :D) y nada más, esto es tan inocente como Jack Sparrow (ignoren la referencia tonta. ¡Johnny te amo! –asdfgasdf-)

**NdA:** ¡Lamento la demora! Es que este capítulo no me salía por nada del mundo. No volveré a pensar _"Meh, es una adaptación, no es tan difícil" _ porque sí lo es -llora- ... Y aún no estoy muy segura de cómo me quedó, pero pidiéndole una opinión a una amiga, se deprimió así que creo que basta :D

¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Sus follows! ¡Y sus favoritos! –lanza besos y canadienses de chocolate-  
Y de nuevo perdón por hacerlas esperar. Ya estoy escribiendo el otro… espero no demorarme tanto e.e

Espero disfruten de su lectura~

…

* * *

…

**Only I Can See It**

— ¿Qué…?— sus dedos soltaron la hamburguesa, grasienta, dejándola caer sobre la bandeja de color rojo.

McDonalds se encontraba abarrotado ese día. La fila en los mostradores era enorme y tardaron una eternidad en pedir su orden. Pasó lo mismo al buscar un lugar donde sentarse. El ver a Estados Unidos casi irse de los golpes con una mujer obesa tampoco ayudó. Sumándole los gritos de los niños y el olor a fritura, que lo tenían asqueado desde el momento en el que entró, se convertía en el _perfecto_ infierno para Inglaterra, que se mantuvo entretenido reclamando, con indignación nada disimulada, la falta de consideración que se había tenido para con él.

Hasta ese momento.

Tal vez el ruido lo estaba volviendo loco.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?— Estados Unidos arqueó una ceja, mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su Coca-Cola.

— Dije, que tú le regalaste el oso a Canadá—agarro una patata untada de kétchup y se la llevó a la boca

— ¡M-mentiroso! ¡Eres un mentiroso!— empezó a golpear repetidamente la mesa con el puño, chillando alterado— ¡No hay manera de que yo…!

— ¿Por qué iba a mentir sobre algo tan aburrido?—le dio un mordisco a su quinta hamburguesa del día— Canadá se la pasa hablando de ese oso todo el tiempo. A veces me cansa un poco— siguió hablando, ajeno a la expresión espantada de Inglaterra, que empalidecía a cada segundo— Pero como soy un héroe no puedo decirle nada. Ya sabes, yo he tengo muchas más cosas que él después de todo— apoyó el codo sobre la mesa, descansando la mejilla en su mano. Dio otro sorbo a la bebida antes de reparar en el mayor— ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

— ¡Lo olvidé por completo!— Sus ojos verdes, abiertos a más no poder, contrastaban con el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro. Apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos. Desesperado.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Poco a poco fue cayendo sobre la mesa, pegando la mejilla a la superficie fría, que contrastó con el calor de sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos. Sus manos fueron deslizándose, quedando aferradas del borde de la mesa. Presionó los dedos con poca fuerza, intentando disimular el temblor de sus manos.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

— ¿Qué cosa?—ladeó la cabeza, inocentemente— ¡Ah! ¡Si no vas a comerte esa hamburguesa, dámela!

La voz de Estados Unidos fue un simple murmullo, opacado por el chillido que llenó la cabeza de Inglaterra de manera insoportable.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

…

* * *

…

Otro receso para una reunión que no llevará a ninguna solución. Suspiró. Todos, menos Alemania, parecían entenderlo, pero por alguna razón seguían reuniéndose cada cierto tiempo para tratar temas de "importancia mundial" que terminaban siendo desplazados por las peleas todos contra todos.

Al menos esta vez nadie se había sentado sobre él.

Sonrió a Kumajirou, que empezaba a refunfuñar de aburrimiento, antes de girar en una esquina. Aprovecharía el descanso para comer algo.

— ¡Hey, Mattie!— giró hacia dónde provenía la voz, encontrándose con un sonriente Estados Unidos. Se acercaba a paso rápido, llevando un folder repleto de papeles en la mano que agitaba como saludo.

— Hola, Alfred—saludó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Yo! ¿Estás libre ahora?— se balanceó sobre sus talones, metiendo la mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón— Quiero que me hagas un favor— canturreó apoyando la carpeta sobre su hombro

— De acuerdo— suspiró, acostumbrado al poco tacto de su hermano del sur— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Puedes llevarle esto a Inglaterra?— le extendió el folder— Necesita estos archivos.

— ¿Eh?— detuvo su mano a milímetros del objeto— ¿A-a Inglaterra?

— Sí. Creo que se quedó en la sala de reunión— le entregó los papeles al chico que los aceptó renuente— Por cierto, ya le pregunte a Inglaterra pero, ¿Es cierto que estás enamorado?

Sintió esas palabras cómo un puñetazo en el estómago.

— ¡¿Po-po-po-por qué dices eso?!— maldijo a su lengua enredosa, sintiendo a su pesar como la sangre se le subía al rostro.

— Lo escuché cuando hablabas con Inglaterra— se encogió de hombros, sonriente. El otro lo miró horrorizado.

— ¡¿Qué más te dijo?!—chilló inconscientemente. El otro arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

— ¿Hm? Sólo eso. Pero qué tipo para más grosero, ¿verdad?—levantó el índice, girándolo antes de señalar al menor— Olvidó por completo el haberte regalado ese juguete— la mueca de horror de Canadá se agrandaba a cada segundo— ¡Y es por eso que yo, el héroe, se lo recordé!— Estados Unidos sonrió radiante. Canadá sintió como su algo en su interior se rompía, siendo ensordecido por el estallido durante unos momentos.

— E-eh…—logró balbucear

— ¡No necesitas agradecerme!—palmeó el hombro del menor

— Pero yo…

— ¡Rayos! Obama me mata si no termino con esos papeles— se despidió con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de dar media vuelta

— Esta- —alargó torpemente el brazo intentando, inútilmente, alcanzarlo— O-oye, espera…

— ¡Te dejo el resto a ti!—sacudió el brazo, alejándose rápidamente— ¡Nos vemos!

— ¡¿Qué rayos has hecho?!—levantó el brazo, dispuesto a lanzar con furia los papeles al piso y mandar todo al demonio.

Pero no pudo.

Suspiró pesadamente, entrecortándose a causa del nerviosismo que lo invadió. Torpemente sujetó a Kumajirou junto con la carpeta y emprendió el paso.

_No._

El choque entre la suela de sus zapatos y el piso de cerámica provocó un eco que resonó fuertemente en su cabeza.

_¿No es esto algo bueno?_

Saludó instintivamente a las demás naciones que pasaban a su lado en sentido contrario. Japón le miró de reojo al pasar a su lado.

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

— _No hay problema_—caviló intentando calmarse, cosa que no funcionó al verse parado frente a la puerta del salón donde se encontraba Inglaterra— _Él tal vez no se ha dado cuenta. O tal vez lo tome con una broma—_ Inhaló y exhaló profundamente un par de veces. Agarró la manija de la puerta— _Está bien. No pasa nada. No pasa nada. Sólo actúa como siempre lo haces._

Sin haberlo previsto, ya había abierto la puerta de par en par, haciéndola chocar contra la pared estruendosamente.

— ¡Buenas tardes!—saludó, _impropia _y ruidosamente— _¡Buena forma de actuar natural!_

Inglaterra había despegado su atención de los documentos sobre la mesa y lo miraba con una mueca que se asemejaba una sonrisa.

— A-ah—se levantó rápidamente y rodeó la mesa, apoyándose en ella— Buenas… tardes—Balbuceó. El menor le correspondió.

— _Lo sabía…No puedo hacerlo—_cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó lentamente en tanto Arthur hizo lo mismo— Estados Unidos me pidió que te entregara esto— extendió la carpeta que el otro tomó con suavidad

— Ah, ese idiota. Se atrasó con su trabajo, ¿cierto?—dejó los documentos sobre la mesa y le sonrió, esta vez con normalidad. Viendo eso, a Canadá se le vino una idea.

— _¡Evadiré cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con osos!—_sonrió_, _acercándose un poco más al inglés—Eh… ¿Puedes prestarme un pañuelo por favor?

— Claro…—con elegancia buscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaleco y le extendió un pañuelo de tela, blanco perfectamente doblado— No te preocupes por devolvérmelo

Canadá entró en pánico cuando vio el bordado de ositos en las esquinas del pañuelo.

— Ah, ahahaha…—rió suavemente, retrocediendo un paso— Amm… ¿Tra-trajiste algunos bocadillos para hoy?

— ¿Huh? No me digas que no has comido—regañó, antes de ir hacia la mesa de buffet y regresar con un plato de galletas.

La crisis de pánico empeoró cuando vio que las galletas tenían forma de oso.

— A-ah…—Torpemente, escondió a Kumajirou tras su espalda y empezó a retroceder lentamente— Entonces, creo que solo me i-

Chocó contra la mesa, causando que varios vasos y platos, apilados en una esquina, cayeran ante el movimiento. Las jarras con agua caliente derramaron gran parte de su contenido sobre el mantel y la alfombra.

— ¡Ah!—Inglaterra se apresuró a acercarse a limpiar, haciendo que el americano se alejara en un movimiento rápido que lo hizo caer aparatosamente al piso— ¡Mira todo esto!

— _¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tan torpe?!_—Apoyado sobre sus puños en el suelo, sentía como lágrimas de frustración empezaban a escapar de sus ojos— _¡Así no voy a lograr nada!_

— Oye…—la voz de Arthur lo hizo sobresaltar. Levantó la mirada violácea, haciendo que el europeo se acercara rápidamente hacia él con preocupación al verlo llorar— ¡¿Estás bien?!

— ¡Estoy bien!—alargó el brazo, haciéndolo detenerse abruptamente frente a él. Kumajirou, sentado a su lado, ladeó la cabeza, sin entender nada. Inglaterra lo miró unos instantes antes de bajar la vista al suelo.

— Lo siento…—rompió el silencio, golpeando su pierna suavemente con el puño. Canadá apretó los labios.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— P-pues… Lo siento—empezó a frotar su brazo, incómodo— T-tus sentimientos…—se sonrojó levemente—… m-me halagan, pero…

— ¿Por qué?—susurró quedamente, intentando controlar el ardor en su pecho.

— ¿P-por qué?—llevó una mano hacia su cabello, despeinando las hebras rubias con nerviosismo— Me preguntas porque… E-es que…

— Lo sabía…—cortó. Inglaterra suspiró y empezó a acercarse poco a poco.

— Somos hermanos—Matthew frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

— Pero tú amas a Alfred.

Arthur se quedó congelado, mirándolo estupefacto, con los ojos verdes abiertos a más no poder. Sintió como su rostro se calentaba, avergonzado.

— ¡C-cómo si a mi pudiera gustarme!—chilló, intentando, fallidamente, parecer indignado.

_Mentira._

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué habría de gustarme ese niñato impertinente?!

_Es demasiado obvio._

— ¡Yo odio todo lo que tenga que ver con él! A-además…

— A él nunca lo has rechazado por ser tu hermano—levantó la firme mirada azulada, encontrándose con las sorprendidas esmeraldas del mayor. Mordió su labio inferior, crispando las cejas— Lo siento—desvió la mirada— Fue una broma.

— Matthew—el mayor se acercó, quedando frente a él. Se agachó levemente. El joven lo miró con ojos apagados y un nudo en la garganta.

— Arthur— sollozó bajando la mirada, incapaz de seguir. Las lágrimas bajaron furiosamente, mojando sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza antes de volver a encararlo— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?—inquirió tímidamente, haciendo que el corazón del europeo se encogiera

— ¿Qué sucede?— colocó una mano en el hombro del joven, suavemente. Matthew se irguió levemente, quedando casi a la misma altura.

— Por favor…—los ojos malvas brillaron suplicantes—… Bésame, como lo hacías antes.

Los orbes esmeraldas se abrieron con sorpresa, mirando sin pestañear al muchacho frente a él. Arthur contuvo la respiración, antes de exhalar lentamente y sonreír con dulce nerviosismo. Se arrodilló frente a él y con suavidad quitó los anteojos para secar, tiernamente, las lágrimas con sus dedos. Apartó las hebras rubias de la frente de Matthew y la besó delicadamente, bajando hasta la húmeda mejilla y repitiendo la acción, acariciándole el cabello rubio con ternura en todo momento.

Canadá suspiró quedamente y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar más lágrimas con amargura.

— No llores, Mattie…—susurró alejándose lentamente. Matthew abrió los ojos, afilados—… Mi amado hermano— le sonrió dulcemente y acarició sus cabellos una última vez, antes de apoyarse en el suelo para levantarse— ¿Eh?— Su muñeca fue tomada firmemente por la mano de Canadá, sorprendiéndolo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su boca fue atrapada por la contraria.

Se abalanzó sobre Inglaterra besándolo con ansias. Lo atrajo de la nuca, impidiéndole el separarse, empezando a mover sus labios furiosamente.

— Ca- —sus labios fueron lamidos con suavidad antes de ser atrapados nuevamente por los del americano. Apoyó sus manos en los anchos hombros de Matthew, intentando alejarse pero, este lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos— O-oye

Canadá aprovechó para introducir su lengua, intensificando el beso, explorando y disfrutando el amargo dulzor de aquel contacto. Más lágrimas cayeron, empapando su rostro.

Quedándose sin aire, Inglaterra empezó a golpear y empujar sus hombros con fuerza sin lograr detenerlo. Dio un último empujón, impulsándose hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, logrando terminar con el beso, pero no soltarse.

— ¡D-detente!—respirando agitadamente, ordenó al chico que volvía a lanzarse contra sus labios— ¡Matthew!

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Ambos rubios se congelaron al escuchar la voz de Alfred, que los observaba detenidamente desde el marco de la puerta.

— Ah…— se apresuró explicar mientras sonreía—… es que te di los documentos que no eran— levantó el brazo, mostrándoles un folder color crema— No tenía idea. Perdón por interrumpir— sacudió su mano levemente— Pero…— ladeó la cabeza y la comisura de su labio crispó antes de hablar— ¡Vaya que eres curioso, Canadá!— arqueó una ceja, sonriendo ladino— ¿Qué tiene de bueno Inglaterra? Él es tan… fastidioso—rió secamente, ante la mirada atónita del más joven— ¡Bueno! —dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir— Tómate tu tiempo. ¡Te estaré animando desde afuera!— y salió, cerrando de un portazo.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia el lugar por el cual había salido el americano. Canadá frunció las cejas conforme sus ojos se abrían a más no poder, comprendiendo.

_Él…_

Un puñetazo en su mejilla lo agarró por sorpresa, haciéndolo caer de costado sobre el alfombrado. Inglaterra se lanzó sobre él, golpeándolo con sus puños fuertemente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Inglaterra!—se cubrió torpemente la cabeza con ambas manos— ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! Por favor, detente— los golpes fueron perdiendo fuerza poco a poco hasta detenerse— Inglate- —levantó la mirada, horrorizándose al verlo.

Arthur lloraba en silencio, angustiosamente, con los puños en alto. Su cuerpo temblaba en tanto sus ojos se mantenían perdidos, fijos en algún punto inexistente del suelo, soltando lágrimas sin control. Canadá lo rodeó con sus brazos desesperadamente, estrechándolo contra su pecho. Inglaterra se aferró al cuerpo del más joven y comenzó a llorar sin control.

_Lo siento_

Se deslizó lentamente, dejando al cuerpo más pequeño acomodado entre sus piernas y lo estrechó aún con más fuerza. Los sollozos empezaron a llenar la habitación.

_Lo siento._

Inglaterra se aferró aún más, estrechando entre sus dedos la tela del traje de Canadá. Este escondió el rostro en la cabellera más clara, sintiendo como su pecho iba humedeciéndose poco a poco.

_Lo siento._

…

* * *

…

_Gotas de agua caían de las hebras rubias golpeando sus hombros, deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, sobre su pecho y la curvatura de su espalda, recorriéndolo completamente hasta chocar estruendosamente con la cerámica bajo sus pies. _

_Cerró los ojos violáceos, apoyando la frente contra la pared de azulejos verdes. Gotas de agua caían de sus largas pestañas, sobre sus mejillas, pálidas por el frío. Crispó las cejas y los labios, morados, temblaron al igual que sus manos arrugadas antes de cerrarlas en puños y golpear la pared. Suspiró lleno de frustración, antes de deslizarse lentamente hasta quedar hincado en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos._

_Al agua siguió corriendo, enmudeciendo los lamentos y llevándose las lágrimas de arrepentimiento._

…

* * *

…

._. Hola de nuevo

Quería que la última escena me quedara sexy, pero no me salió… creo. ¡Pero pueden usar la imaginación! Mattie bajo la regadera, cubierto de agua. Las gotas bajando por su cabello rubio, cayendo sobre sus hombros, deslizándose por su espalda hasta su... -muerde su labio-

Lo mismo con el beso –smuack- creo que no sirvo para este tipo de cosas -.-

En fin, los que dejen un review pueden elegir entre un canadiense hermoso, un inglés sensual o un estadounidense sexy cubierto de chocolate y crema batida para llevarse a sus casas. Promoción válida hasta agotar existencias.

¡Así que háganlo rápido! D:

Nos leemos~


End file.
